The Twelve Month March
by Charmpanda
Summary: With all we go through, it's sometimes hard to believe we've made it so fsr. Especially Pandore. Luckily, Jack and Damian to help her realize just how beautiful life can be.
1. January The Beginning

**Hello Pandore. :)**

 **I am well aware of how much you love Damian Hart; and sense your birthday is coming up, I figured I write a little mini series for you. The story will be a collection of little scenarios that happen to our favorite chsracters and Pandore each month. I will try and post one everyday, but no promises.**

Being the new kid on the block was always difficult. Swirling incessant feelings of exile and sharp anxiety stirring up with your palpitating heart, making you wonder if you'll be accept by any who ambled your way. You are your only melody; the simple thud of your heart against your ribs your drum, and the subconscious worries that traveled through your wondering mind the only tune. No one thought to extend a hand of friendship, simply because you are different. Even Pandore; with her charming looks and gentle personality, had a hard time fitting in. It was especially hard when the new school you attended was the HD academy. A large school with stoic students that hummed bleakly as the hours slowly passed. Pandore gazed in deep confusion at the paper map that was plastered sloppily on the gray wall of a hallway. The map of the school was so convoluted, not to mention ineligible. Pandore sighed, it seemed hopeless. She was about to give up and try and find her class on her own when she heard the voice of a young boy query in interest. "Would you happen to be lost?" She turned around swiftly with a shocked gasp to see a teenage boy about her size standing confidently with a hand on his hip. Like her, he was a little small. His hair was a blue and spiked back. His eyes were large and were a silvery gray color. His skin was porcelain; much like hers, and he wore a smug smirk, he had a white button-up with an open, charcoal gray, leather jacket pulled over it. He wore blue jeans and black shoes. He was adorable. There was a rather tall teenage boy standing behind him. He wore the same attire; as it was the school uniform, but he had wavy burgundy hair that gave him a feminine type vibe and large excited green eyes. "You're very pretty." He commented, as he scribbled something on his sketch pad. And that she was. She had long, lustrous, raven hair that rained beautifully down her back in sleek and subtle waves. Her skin was a glowing porcelain that was brightened up by her genuinely cheerful smile. She wore a short white dress and scarf that made her look even more elegant; as there wasn't a school uniform for girls in the sense that not many went there. She had light brown eyes.

"Anyway Ms." The first boy yawned, casually bringing a hand through his thick blue hair. "Are you lost?" Pandore nodded gingerly.

"I'm Damian." The boy stated. "The girly boy here is Jack. We'll help you find your class." Pandore sighed blissfully, feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

The last week of January had arrived. The classes of HD academy were difficult, demanding a lot of time and energy. Especially for Pandore sense she had arrived in the middle of the year. Tutoring and extra studies were certainly necessary if she wanted to pass the final exam that May. She persevered well though. She found herself walking slowly from the school, her books pressed against her chest by her arms. The campus seemed to be empty. Students were probably in their dorms or hanging out at the movies or a baseball game or something. It was a late Friday night after all. She sighed as she walked alone. She hadn't seem Damian or Jack in a while. Well, she did see them; sitting in the cafeteria, meandering through the halls, and studying together in the school's front yard and such. But she never could muster up the courage to talk to them. There goes her only chance at making friends. It was then that someone abruptly shoved her aggressively. It felt like slow motion as she fell to the hard pavement with a startled gasp, her hair flowing in the night air and her books and folder she once had flying everywhere. She felt the man who pushed her pull her up by her pitch black hair. She recognized him. Two weeks ago he asked her on a date, and shoved her to the ground when she said no. "You still denying me?" He growled, his voice dripping with venom. Pandore dared to nod. The boy hissed taking her and shoving her into the large storage house near the dorms. She hit a pile of boxes with a grunt, and watched in horror as the man locked her in there. She ran around the storage room, trying to find anyway of escape. And it was then, that the snell of smoke rose to the air. She glanced over to the smells origin to see that a box of matches had spilled open onto some old dusty papers. She ran to the door, panic controlling her every move as she knocked furiously on the door and screamed for help.

Jack and Damian were on their way back to the dorms, when they saw the storage house gleaming with fire.

"Oh no." Jack breathed. "What happened to the storage house!?""

"I don't know, but there might be someone in there." Damian growled, racing toward the storage house. Jack hesitated, before chasing after him.

Jack and Damian crawled across the hot wooden floor of the storage house, in search of anyone who might of been caught in it at the time. There noses were pointed to the ground, as the gray smoke that hovered in the air was consumingly thick. Damian pushed aside afew tool boxes that were stacked in his way. And the his surprise, a young girl he recognized lied limp in their place. "Jack! I found somebody! It's Pandore! The girl we met a couple of weeks ago!" Jack was next to Damian in a matter of seconds. "I'll take her." He breathed, pulling Pandore's scarf over her mouth and noes to stop her from inhaling anymore smoke, and then heaved her onto his back. The two made their way back toward the entrance of the storage house, Jack struggling to breathe as he carried Pandore through the smoke. Damian crawled next to him, telling him encouraging words and dialing 911.

The two managed to get a couple of blocks away from the burning monstrosity. Jack collapsed onto the sidewalk on which they stood, inhaling the fresh night air gratefully as Damian explained the situation to the police on the phone. Pandore began to shift from her spot on Jack's back. The raven haired beauty slowly opened her large brown eyes with a moan. She was greeted by a mess of burgundy hair. She glanced around, seeing lit up buildings, the night sky, rushing cars on the nearby street, and Damian had come to kneel beside her. "Wh-what happened?" She coughed, pulling her scarf from her face.

"You tell us. Thanks to Damian, we were able to save you from the burning storage house at school." Jack panted, his back rising and falling under her as he sucked in air.

"Oh … thank you so much!" Pandore cried with glee, collapsing onto Jack in a hug and then tightly wrapping her arms around Damian's ribs and burying her face in his neck in a cheerful embrace. Damian chuckled, wrapping an arm over her back and stroking her hair. "It was no big deal."

"So why were you in the storage house?" He asked, after the passing of a long silence. Jack placed a hm of agreement.

"I remember." Pandore said. "I turned a man called Carlos down when he asked me on a date, and then he locked me in there out of anger." Damian looked up at the navy colored sky. Attacking a girl was despicable. A dark and sadistic grin adorned his features as thoughts of how he'd destroy Carlos swirling his mind. Jack had the same thoughts, thinking of all the ways he'd get Carlos in trouble with the police.

"Well Little Lady, you certainly seem to need some protectors." Damian remarked, "How about you hang out with us? We can keep you safe, and even become friends along the way. Sound good?"

"You … you wish to be my friend?" Pandore gasped, her large brown eyes widening in astonishment.

"Yeah." Jack chimed, sitting up and looping an arm around her shoulders.

"That's right." Damian hummed, reciprocating Jack's motion. Pandore's eye filled with joyful tears, and she turned to take the two of them in her arms. "Thank you so much. I am no longer alone." She sobbed into their shoulders. Jack and Damian sighed happily, both leaning their heads on hers and wrapping an arm over her back.

 **That was pretty doom, but the rest of the stories should be cute and fluffy. See you soon and Happy Birthday! :)**


	2. February Confessions

**Hello Pandore :)**

It was a lovely evening. Pandore found herself in Jack and Damian's dorm, standing next to Jack as he cleaned the dishes. School seemed so much easier when you had friends to back you up. Today was the fateful day of love. Valentine's day. And for the past week, Pandore had been receiving a lovely gift from a secret admirer everyday. She looked out the window which hung above the sink along with Jack, a small pink bag with a white bow on the handle in her arms. The sky was beautiful, filled with romantic reds and passionate pinks as the bright sun sank below the horizon.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Jack commented, fixing his olive green eyes on the bag in her arms.

"Oh … um. I really wanted to wait until Damian got back." Pandore explained. Jack hummed in response. He glanced back out the window in thought, before returning his gaze to Pandore. "I think Damian's swimming class is lasting an extra hour today." He mused.

"An hour?" Pandore gasped in disbelief.

"Mhm." Jack grinned with a nod. "Don't you wanna know what your secret admirer sent you this time? You must be curious, yes? You don't really want to wait an hour, do you?" Pandore nodded meekly, before placing the bag on the counter. She opened it carefully. Inside was a well crafted hair bow. It was a lace white butterfly with pink and faint red detail. "Oh, it's beautiful." She breathed, her pupils enlarging as she pulled the decorative accessory. Jack smiled. Pandore lifted a note from the bag and began to read silently to herself. "Hello My Dear and Happy Valentine's Day. The day is as lovely as your exterior. The sun is as bright as your smile. The smooth breeze like your angelic presence, softly blowing past and taking my troubles with it. Anyway. I think it is about time I reveal myself to you. Meet me at the Silver Spoon Cafe at eight this evening." Pandore got excited. She had been curious about this admirer for a while. It was a bit misfortunate as well though, because she'd have to tell yet another boy that she wasn't interested. Her heart belonged to Damian. He just didn't know it yet. She showed Jack the note. "Well well." He hummed. "I believe this guy just asked you on a date. You've got an hour to get ready. I'll drive you.

Pandore stepped from the passenger seat of Jack's car, being greeted by the cool night air and the smell of fresh food.

"I'll come pick you up in an hour and a half, kay?" Jack called. Pandore nodded and then watched Jack drive off. She looked up at the inky black sky. She was honestly a bit nervous. She wore a short, bright red dress that didn't have sleeves. A lace black scarf was tied around her neck, and she wore the bow she received from the admirer.

"Hey Little Lady."

Pandore looked ahead to see none other than Damian standing in front of her. His hair looked a bit more sophisticated, and he wore a sleek black suit. His gray eyes settled on her in an intrigued gaze. "You look beautiful. I see I chose the right gift after all." His eyes rose to the butterfly bow in her hair.

"D-Damian? You're th … th …?" Pandore stuttered, so shocked she couldn't finish her question.

"That's right." Damian chimed. "Now, shall we go?" He asked, offering his elbow to Pandore. The girl took his elbow tentatively, and the two headed into the quaint little cafe.

The lovely dinner was spent chatting together.

"Did you enjoy yourself Pandore?" Damian asked, counting his money to tip the waiter.

"Yes. Thank you so much." Pandore replied cheerfully.

"Good." Damian grunted, setting his money down at the edge of the table. "Look Pandore. Not sure how to say this, but I've fallen in love with you. And would love it if we dated." Pandore's cheeks heated up hot red as surprise took her voice away, her heart thudded rapidly against her ribs. She nodded gingerly. Damian leaned over the table and put his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "So. Ready to go?" He queried hotly, after pulling away.

"Y-yes." Pandore answered. Damian smirked, getting from his seat and helping Pandore from hers.

 **See? Cute and fluffy. Happy birthday!**


	3. March The Return of a Friend

**Hello Pandore. :)**

The afternoon was warm, the sun shining bright on the city of New York. Pandore and Damian trotted down the side walk, hand and hand. Jack walked behind them, a picnic basket in hand. He didn't think that the day would come when he would be the third wheel of Damian's car of romance. He knew the two weren't trying to leave him out, but it was pretty much obligatory for their love to bloom. They made it to the park, setting their picnic under a large Apple tree. The faint screams and laughs of children echoed through the air as they ran across the playground in the distance. Joggers, bikers, skater boys, and people with dogs took up the sidewalk that surrounded the park. Other couple sat on the docks or stood on the bridge that overlooked the clear blue lake that the park was based around. Fishers sat near the lake while kids through bread at the ducks. Birds called out to each other and beautiful butterflies often fluttered through the air.

"Wow. We picked a good day to come here." Pandore remarked, gazing around at the peaceful atmosphere.

"I agree." Jack hummed, passing out the food amongst the three of them.

The three spent their lovely afternoon talking and laughing. They even found themselves chasing each other around. That happened when Jack took the last blueberry muffin but Damian and Pandore wanted it too. Jack found himself lying on the picnic blanket on his back, gazing up at the canopy of leaves that covered the apple tree with a smile. Pandore and Damian were snuggled up into either of his sides, their heads resting on his chest as they stared at each other. Jack found how small they were adorable. Damian held the gaze of his beautiful, his hand coming up to tangle in her hair. "Wanna take a walk around the park?" He asked. Pandore nodded, and the two were off. Jack watched them, a little bit sad and a little bit happy.

Damian and Pandore walked on the sidewalk, chatting casually with each other as they past a couple of trees.

"Can I steal a kiss?" Damian breathed, suddenly pushing Pandore against the trunk of a nearby tree. Pandore was surprised, but nodded. Damian leaned forward to plant a hot kiss on her lips, but was kicked fiercely in the ribs before he could do anything. He fell to the ground with a yell, curling into a ball in agony.

"Try that again and see what happens!" Threatened the feminine voice of the person that kicked him. Once again shocked, Pandore looked up at the person who attacked Damian. A tall girl with an hourglass figure and a clear honey complexion. Her eyes were a deep chocolaty brown and her hair was a lustrous dark brown, falling in subtle curls over her shoulders. She wore a pink floral top tucked under a black leather jacket. She wore a silver belt and bracelet, and a necklace with a pink heart pendent that Pandore gave her. On this occasion, she wore her blue jean mini skirt and her black ankle boots.

"Rochelle!" Pandore cried joyfully, darting over Damian and into the arms of her friend.

"Hello Pandore!" The girl known as Rochelle cheered, squeezing Pandore in a hug. Rochelle and Pandore had known each other for a while, attending the same school and acting like sisters. But then Pandore moved to the HD academy and things got complicated. The two laughed together, Rochelle explaining that she had switched to HD academy to better her beyblading skills. A pained moan from Damian broke their conversation.

"Oh." Pandore chimed, sliding to her knees and pulling Damian into her arms. "Are you okay?" She queried sincerely. Damian groaned in agony, resting his head on Pandore's chest. "I swear their bruised." He cursed, referring to his ribs.

"You know this guy?" Rochelle asked, astonished.

"Yes. He is my boyfriend Damian. I meant to call and tell you about him, but I got so busy." Pandore justified, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Ooooh, so then … he wasn't harassing you?" Rochelle drawled, her hand to her chin. Pandore shook her head.

"Oh Dang. I'm sorry Little Buddy." Rochelle laughed casually. "Pandore's such a pretty girl. I totally thought you were one of the boys who like to harass her."

"No problem." Damian murmured through gritted teeth. Pandore's eyes seemed to light up. "Damian!" She exclaimed. "We must introduce Rochelle to Jack." Damian placed an agreeing nod.

"Hmmm. Jack?" Rochelle mused, her brown eyes gleaming with wonder.

"You know each other?" Pandore and Damian gaped in aw, watching Rochelle fall into Jack's arms in a tender embrace.

"Mhm." Jack sighed, closing his arms around Rochelle's body. "She was my girlfriend for a little while, but we broke up when I had to leave for the HD academy." He explained.

"Oh. Well at least you can get back together now." Pandore replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Rochelle crooned, snuggling into Jack's chest. Jack grinned, running his fingers through her hair before lifting her chin to kiss her. Pandore turned to Damian, her brown eyes bright and cheerful as she put her hand to her forehead with a smile. "Well Damian, I think today has been a success … you agree?"

"Yeah." Damian answered. "So, can I have that kiss now?" He rumbled heavily.

"Oh. Of course." Pandore giggled, leaning forth and placing a kiss on Damian's lips.

"Yes. This was definitely a success." The latter smirked.

 **Happy birthday.**


	4. April Just a little cuddle time

**Hey Pandore. :)**

 **I post this chapter so early on because I'll be rather busy today.**

Damian sat on the couch of the living room in his dorm. Pandore was n the kitchen preparing some snacks. Rochelle and Jack were on their first date sense they got back together, meaning Pandore and Damian had a couple of hours to themselves. Pandore returned to the living room shortly, setting a giant bucket of goodies on the coffee table. She pulled out two sodas for herself and Damian, then a couple of large bags of candy, and left the hot buttery and salty popcorn in the bucket. Damian grinned, popping his soda open and taking a drink. "So. What do you want to watch?" He asked, setting his drink back on the table. Pandore held up an American movie that she Kept hearing about. Apparently it was very popular and she wanted to try it out. It was titled Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Oh my gosh. That's my and Jack's favorite movie. You'll love it." Damian cheered. Pandore smiled, slipping the movie into the PS4. She then took a seat on the couch next to Damian.

The movie was great. Pandore ended up laughing a lot, and so had Damian; even though he had seen it amillion times. Pandore had even cried a bit. Damian had held her to his chest and stroked her hair at that point. Now, the credits were being displayed and the two wore big smiles. Their bucket of sweets was empty. Damian collapsed on the couch, clutching his tiny stomach. "Pandore." He breathed, "Next time I ever want to eat a bunch of snacks, stop me. Please." He groaned. Pandore chuckled, laying her head down on his stomach. Frustrated gurgles arose from Damian's tummy, causing Pandore to giggle at the bizarreness of the sounds. Damian had to laugh at the oddness of his stomach as well. He rolled Pandore next to him and pulled her in a tight embrace. Pandore sighed blissfully, sinking into the warmth of Damian's hug. She snuggled her head down into his neck and moved her hand under his shirt to rest on his navel. Damian sighed, closing his big silvery eyes and relaxed on Pandore.

"I love you Damian." Pandore whispered against her boyfriend's skin.

"I love you too Little Lady." Damian mumbled absentmindedly as he drifted to sleep.

Jack and Rochelle returned to the dorm to see Pandore and Damian sleeping on the couch together, tangled up in each other and looking peaceful. Jack cut off the TV with a grin, as Rochelle took a picture. They both smirked at each other.

 ** _So I suppose you may have noticed that this chapter is much shorter. Well they are just cute little ONE-SHOTS after all. Happy birthday._**


	5. May Cakes for kisses

**Here you are. I hope it cheered you up a little. :)**

Luckily the final exams had gone well. Pandore passing with amazing scores, Rochelle and her over achieving self passing with the highest scores, and Jack and Damian passing with commendable scores. So the lovely group of friends were going to celebrate by sharing an afternoon at the Cameron and Camille bakery. They trotted down the streets, trying to figure out what they were going to do over the summer. Pandore and Damian were leading the way, Damian putting in that they should go to the arcade. Jack totally agreed, but Rochelle and Pandore argued saying that they should go to the mall. Jack had simply shook his head, and Damian groaned loudly at the idea. They all ended up walking into the bakery laughing at their argument. Damian and Pandore went to go put in their orders at the counter, while Jack and Rochelle chose a booth to sit at.

"All right, what can I do for you?" The cheerful girl at the counter queried.

"We'll take a slice of your lemon cake, one of your chocolate, and two slices of your strawberry." Damian stated formally.

"Okay, I'll have that right out for you." The girl sang. Pandore followed Damian to the booth Jack and Rochelle found.

The for were engrossed in a conversation, their cake in front of them. Pandore and Rochelle sat next to each other, and Jack and Damian sat n front of their respective girlfriends. The two of them each had a strawberry cake. Pandore had lemon, and Rochelle had chocolate. Rochelle then put a piece of Jack's cake on her fork and held it out to him. Jack smiled, leaning forth and eating. Then he kissed Rochelle and the two switched roles. Pandore watched them for a while, before turning to Damian. "Let's try." She cheered, her eyes lighting up.

"You actually think I want to?" Damian groaned, leaning his cheek into his palm.

"Oh … you don't want to?" Pandore queried meekly, lowering her eyes to the table. Dang! Why does she look so cute?

"Okay, let's try." Damian sighed. Pandore grinned, joy flickering in her sweet brown eyes as she held out her fork with Damian's cake out to him. Damian took a bite, and found that being fed by his girlfriend was a pretty good sensation. He smirked expectantly. Pandore held out another piece. Damian ate it, and the cycle continued until there was nothing left.

 **Happy birthday!**


	6. June Affection with a splash

**Here it is! :)**

Aww yes the pool. What a wonderful place to go and relax during a hot day. And what better place for four adorable teenagers to go to start off the summer? Damian sank into the cool clear water of which the bright sun cast its reflection upon, his arms crossed on the pool's rim with his head resting on top. The sounds of laughing children and chattering teens surrounded him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, better not fall asleep on us Damian. You do know that that's not why we're here you know?" Teased the joking voice of Rochelle. Damian turned to see Rochelle in the arms of Jack bridal style, both of then soaking wet with large grins as they were partly submerged in the water. Damian chuckled. "You guys are silly." He took a glance around. "Where's Pandore?" He asked. Immediately Jack began an amateur giggle, burying his head in Rochelle's hair to conceal them.

"What?" Damian deadpanned.

"Nothing." Rochelle smirked deviously. "Pandore's still getting on her bathing suit, but I'm sure you'll love it." Damian only rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the childish pair and get back to his lazy dreaming.

A couple of minutes later

"Hi Damian." Pandore chimed, trotting up to the edge of the pool. Damian looked up at her and immediately began to blush at high speed. Her white swimsuit with bright red trim had her looking like a siren goddess. Rochelle instantly brought her phone from under water, snapped a picture of Damian's red face, and showed it to Jack. The two bursted into laughteri.

"Do you like it Damian? Rochelle picked it out for me." Pandore questioned innocently, blinking her brown eyes.

"You look beautiful." Damian complimented, before whipping around to glare at the grinning Jack and Rochelle in realization of what they did. Jack sneered while Rochelle snickered. Then the two swam off to a deeper part of the pool, laughing and splashing each other.

"They're so stupid." Damian spat in amusement, rubbing his cheek and smiling at how cute they were . Pandore slid into the pool next to Damian with a giggle, deciding to tickle his stomach. Damian darted from her touch, retaliating by poking her playfully. Pandore cried gleefully, before swimming away. Damian chased after her. The two raced around the pool at least three tunes before Damian finally caught her. Pandore laughed as she felt Damian pull her against his bare chest.

Huh, gotcha." Damian rumbled heavily.

"That was a lot of fun." Pandore cheered, earning a hum of agreement from Damian.

 **Happy birthday!**


	7. July A night of splendor

**Hello Pandore. :)**

 **I'm fully aware that this took quite a while and I apologize, but I've gotten rather busy. Anyway I hope it still pleases you.**

The night air was warm, filling with laughter, conversation, and music. The sky was an enchanting navy blue, clear and free of clouds. The large pearlescent moon hung lowly in the sky. It shimmered and dazzled for all to see. But most were focused on other things. For instance, the golden lanterns decorated with silver embellishments people launched into the sky. Damian watched the multitude of gold lights float easily into the air, his silvery eyes shining with adoration. It had been quite some time sense he had been to a festival like this. He was dressed in a grey button-down pulled under a nice black jacket along with black pants and shoes. He and Jack stood lost in the large crowds of people that roamed the streets of the festival.

"It's great isn't it?" Jack queried giddily, leaning down to look at Damian, and green eyes glistening with joy. He wore a form fitting royal blue button-up tucked under a grey jacket along with denim jeans and black shoes. He wore a silver chain around his neck and his disheveled burgundy hair was now sleek and tamed. "I can't wait to launch our own lanterns into the sky." He hummed. Damian nodded in agreement. "But where are the girls?" He glanced around. As if on cue, Pandore and Rochelle wove through the crowd to reach their boyfriends. Rochelle was toeing Pandore by her wrist. Damian had to blush on sight of his girlfriend. She wore a short, sleeveless, velvety black dress with midnight purple lace along the top of the bodice and waist. Black heals accompanied her outfit and a black rose sat in her hair.

"Huh, you look hot." Damian commented, coming to tangle his fingers in Pandore's raven tresses and plant soft kisses over her neck. Pandore laughed, wrapping her arms around Damian with a red hues dancing across her cheeks. Rochelle watched the two's blatant PDA with a smirk and her hands on her hips. She wore a short red dress with matching lace bands on her forearms and red heals that strapped up to her knees. A gold bangle hung on her wrist and a gold choker adorned her neck. She embellished her hair would red hibiscus and geraniums. She shook her head. "They've been together for six months and still blush." She mocked playfully. Jack chuckled and pulled her into a hug. In tern she kissed his cheek gently and pulled away. "Okay! Let's get this thing started!" She cheered.

The first thing the friendly group of four did was go eat. There was a lovely cafe that the festival was providing. Fresh food wafted through the quaint cafe they ate at. It was a lovely time spent talking and eating together.

Next the four sat on the roof of the cafe. Pandore sat near the roof's edge with a golden lantern in her hand. Damian sat next to her with his hand on the lantern. "Ready?" He asked. Pandore nodded. The two both lifted the lantern into the air and let it go. The golden light hovered gently into the sky along with the other golden lights. Damian and Pandore gazed in amazement until their little light had totally disappeared, then pulled each other into a kiss. Jack and Rochelle watched with a smile

 **Happy birthday! :D**


	8. August Could be worse

**Hello hello. :) I'm fully aware of my poor updating skills, but I am rather caught up.**

Damian groaned extremely loudly into his fluffy white pillow, attempting to let out a bit of his frustration. Unfortunately, his anger remained. This was not a good day. How often was it that Damian got sick? Not often. But when he did, things were absolutely horrid. He was so hot, and his head ached, spun, and throbbed all at the same time. He had thrown up at least twenty kabillion times now. He moaned loudly. He had to study for a test too. "Whyyyyyyyyy?" He whined loudly. He wished Jack was there to mollycoddle him like he usually did, but he, Rochelle, and Pandore went to a writers' convention. Pandore. He certainly wouldn't mind seeing her sweet smile right about now. And he kind of missed Rochelle's creative teasing and playfulness. And it was then, that the doorbell rang throughout the house. Damian rose from his bed and wrapped himself in his blankets, before ambling to the door while mumbling incoherent curses about who the heck that could be. A pale hand reached for the doorknob and turned it. He squinted at the bright sunlight that greeted him. He and Jack had gotten an apartment together so they no longer had to stay at the dorms. He did a double take at who stood in front of him. "Pandore?" He gasped, his gray eyes widening.

"Mhm." The raven haired girl nodded with a grin and a shrug. She carried a couple of gift bags in her arms.

"What the heck? I thought you went to writers-con." Damian remarked, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well I was going to, but then I felt bad and decided to stay here with you." Pandore explained softly. Damian felt a smile tug at his lips. "Well thanks." He chuckled, before sneezing. Pandore grinned. The two walked inside and took a seat on the couch. Pandore drew one thing from each of her bags. The first was a large peace of strawberry cake that made Damian's mouth water, the second was a fluffy puppy plushy, and the third was a book.

"Are those for me?" Damian queried eagerly.

"You know it." Pandore laughed. "Damian, I'm gonna turn your day from bad to good." Damian smirked.

The first couple of hours of the day were probably Damian's favorite. Pandore had gotten creative. The book was to help him study. She turned it into a game. Pandore would ask Damian a series of questions that could possibly be on the test. For every question he got right, she would feed him a peace of cake. For everyone he got wrong, she'd read him an exert herself in the book concerning the question. Luckily Damian got most of them right. Now he found himself sitting on the couch, his back resting against the arm of the couch. Pandore sat n his lap with her head resting on his chest.

"You're the best." He sighed, caressing her Raven locks.

 **Hey if you have an idea for a chapter of this story Pandore, tell me. Happy Birthday my good friend! :)**


	9. September Wants and Wishes

**Hello Pandore! :)**

 **Apologies for the wait, but here it is.**

A small smile cut through Pandore's lips and brightened up her ghostly pale complexion. She gave an easy turn of the head, the slight breeze brushing through her flowing raven tresses. She gazed out. She stood calmly on a gorgeous balcony, her hands delicately resting on the marble balustrade as she overlooked the large city that stretched out below. The sun sat lowly as a shining gold flare on the horizon, sending multiple hues of pink, red, and orange spewing across the sky. The colors blended and separated, dancing freely through the sky and cascading a sunset glow onto the quiet city. Truly it was a picturesque vista of the upmost splendor. Pandore sighed, grateful she was able to experience such a beauty. Not long after she felt Damian's warm hand land gently on one of hers. She looked at him with a gentle grin. He stared at her before gazing out at the city like she once did. The two were at a restaurant. An extremely fancy restaurant Damian wanted to take Pandore to so they could spend a special and luxurious time together. So far things were going great. The food was delicious, there was soft and sensual music, excellent service, and a second floor for rest and relaxation. Damian and Pandore stood on the balcony of the second floor. It was empty for the moment, as the majority was down filling themselves with the pleasurable food. Yes. Everything was perfect, just like a beautiful fairytale. Well … there was one thing that was perturbing Damian a bit. He returned his gaze to his girlfriend, a longing gleam developing in his placid silvery eyes. She was pulchritudinous as usual, but the desires stirring around in his heart only seemed to deepen her breathtaking beauty. Her smooth complexion seemed far more vibrant than normal. Like a shining surface of sleek, unscathed, marble. He wanted so desperately to touch, Kiss, caress, and more. Even in the face of the sun, her elegantly wavy hair remained jet black. Her sweet brown eyes gazed back at him. He really loved what she was wearing too. She wore a short, bright red, dress that revealed cleavage. She wore a set of matching heels as well. She wore a gold choker and a pair of golden earrings.

"You look beautiful." Damian breathed, bringing a hand through her soft raven locks. He … he wanted … to … he wanted to make love to her. It was such a wish. Honestly that kind of stuff was the last thing on Damian's mind. But he was still a man, and those desires simply couldn't be avoided when born a male. He just wished they didn't come so soon. And he couldn't imagine that Pamdore would be pleased if he asked her for it.

"You've said that twice already." Pandore grinned. Little did Damian know, Pandore wanted him too. It wasn't normal. The intimate act of making love was something Pandore found absolutely revolting. But now .., with Damian … she was sure that it would be beautiful … real love. Most of all, it was what she wanted.

"Well it's true." Damian chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss. He felt her smile against his lips as her hands came up to tangle in his thick and ruffled blue hair. The two drew away from each other a passionate fifteen seconds later. Damian kept her in his arms though. He nestled his nose in her black hair, discretely sniffing her sweet Snelling, citrus shampoo. In the mean time, he worked his fingers to caress her hips. Pandore emitted a small noise of pleasure, nuzzling her head under his chin. Damian leaned back against the marble balustrade, before shifting Pandore in his arms to plant a series of light, feathery kisses along her collar bone. He brushed a few wisps of her hair behind her shoulder and unfastened her choker in order to pepper the side of her neck with fervent kisses. Pandore sighed, enjoying the feeling of Damian's gentle lips on her velvety skin. His hands moved to stroke her chest. Oh yes, the amorous libido was definitely sky rocketing now. Damian stopped only to gaze straight into her brown eyes, and she gazed back. Damian tilted his head down to whisper hotly in her ear, "I want you." In turn Pandore collapsed on him with a sultry moan, signifying that she felt the same. Damian allowed for a triumphant smirk to cross his face as he lifted Pandore into his arms bridal style and carried her from the restaurant.

The lights and Damian's room were already off so the couple were greeted by a pool of darkness when Damian stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Pandore kept her arms securely wrapped around his neck. The act they were about to indulge in was rather intimidating. She felt Damian lie her in the cold silk sheets, and felt the bed bounce slightly as Damian settled down next to her. Pandore gazed into the darkness, contemplating what was about to happen. She felt Damian's fingers trail over her skin until he grasped her dress and lightly slid it from her body, her bra was next. He slowly removed everything until she was completely bare. A curt chill from both the cold and nervousness violently reverberated through her body. Though her chilly air soon vanished when Damian lied down on top of her. Their lips touched in a kiss and their bare skin warmed each other … … …

Pandore rolled over to Damian after clothing herself with his T-shirt. The latter remained bare. She cuddled up to him, gripping his hand and reposing her head on his chest; which rose and fell quickly as he panted of exhaustion. Pandore just couldn't believe what happened, it was wonderful, magical, and full of passion. And it didn't hurt either. Damian let his eyelids fall as he breathed a tired moan. He was overjoyed, and very much satisfied. He threw an arm over his lover, and the pair went to sleep.

 **Well ... I hope it was good? I usually don't write stuff like this so I hope it was decent.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**


End file.
